Silence Is Golden
by xgraciela
Summary: Harry using silence as a weapon against Perry. But little did he know how hard it would be to stay quiet.. Written for Kiss Kiss Bang Bang meme. My first KKBB story! Yay!


"Perry, come on! Take me along. You know how I hate paperwork..." I tried my best pouting face and tone, but it was useless. We were 'discussing' this thing for a good five minutes already. Well, Perry would say 'discussing' but it was more like arguing or yelling at each other if you know what I mean.

His eyes were piercing me. "Shut up, idiot. You are staying here, and just because I say so. I don't need you ruining this case before it even started."

That hurt. Of course, I'm more than used to his insults, but some are just nastier than others.

I didn't have any good response and I felt miserable. I'm annoying sometimes, but he doesn't have to yell at me, right? So I just threw my hands in the air and stormed out of the room heading towards the kitchen. Why kitchen? I have no idea, I just needed to get away from him, because otherwise I might have started to cry and I don't like crying in front of Perry. Don't ask me why.

I heard him murmur something unintelligible and then the door being slammed shut.

Okay, let me admit I felt shitty and worthless. That I could deal with, but this yelling and insulting had to stop.

Oh, the bad narration thing happened to me again, I guess. I should have mentioned that Perry and I had been fucking for about three months before this happened.

Surprised? Don't be. You saw the movie, right? Then why the hell are you surprised.

Anyway I was never good with relationships, but this thing with Perry...it seemed that it would work. And it did. Well, if he wasn't busy yelling at me anyway. But usually, he stood by my side and was incredibly careful and tender in bed. This is the moment where you should be stunned! I definitely was, during our first-time. Also after (the cuddling phase for those of you who wonder, because I'm cuddler and Perry doesn't mind) he was sweet and let me babble about anything and everything.

He seemed to really like my rambling qualities. Even when he wasn't high on endorphins. Don't get me wrong. He never told me or something like that. I just _noticed_. The discreet grin on his face was a big, fat clue I think. It wasn't regular and he often told me to shut up, but still I knew he loved it, at least a little.

And now we are getting to the point. Back to Harry. I was still sitting on the big stool by the kitchen counter when the idea hit me.

There you have it Perry. No more babbling unless I hear at least a decent apology. I grinned, suddenly feeling all better.

* * *

He came back maybe three or four hours later and looked tired and pissed. Believe me, I can tell when Perry is pissed.

"Harry! What the hell?" He pointed to some trash I accidentally left on the floor. Okay, maybe not so accidentally, but that's not the point. He didn't even put down his fucking shoes, didn't say hi or anything. Just started yelling again. So I decided to act on my plan right away.

I only shrugged and went to pick up the wrapping from the floor and wordlessly threw it out. Don't laugh at me, but I felt proud doing it without one single word.

It seemed to confuse him if only a little. He inhaled deeply, probably to spit another complaint, but stopped himself and let the air out slowly, shaking his head. 1:0 for me!

"Did you finish the papers?" He asked, once sitting comfortably on the couch.

"Yep." I forgot to tell you that my goal wasn't to stop speaking to him entirely. I was just determined to keep it very brief.

Perry raised an eyebrow. Normally I would tell him tons of useless shit and he was waiting for it now, I could see that, but he wasn't getting any tonight. Literally.

"If you want dinner I left some of mine on the counter. Going to sleep, I'm tired. 'Night." I bent down and kissed him on his cheek. It wasn't passionate, just a quick peck.

I could feel his stare on my back when I headed to our bedroom.

It took hardly twenty minutes for him to come to bed. Not that I was counting.

I pretended to be asleep, but I could see him through my - only partly closed - eyes. The room was dark, but I was able to picture his frame standing by the door, looking at me for a while. Then he took off his dressing gown and neared the bed. Once lying, he scooted closer to me-- God! I could smell his shampoo and... Never mind, I was determined to punish him for what he did to me so I stayed quiet.

"Harry?" He asked softly.

"Mmmf." I tried to sound sleepy. But shit, this was getting harder. So many things I wanted to say! But I had to stick to my plan.

"Are you alright?" He snuggled to me from behind. I grunted. Leave it to Perry to yell at you and drop insults and in a few hours he's acting like a fucking saint. Of course, it's one of the things I love about him. Don't boo! It's cute, okay?

"Uh-huh."

He kissed the crown of my head and I almost melted. What didn't melt was my cock. Fuck, it did the exact opposite! I had to hold myself back.

You see? That's the way it always goes. I want to punish Perry, he even doesn't know it and yet, I end up torturing myself instead. Fucking fate.

Still I wasn't going to give in, at least for tonight.

"Really?" His voice was kind. It's hard to tell if Perry is concerned or just being cute, but somehow I could feel the slight worry from his tone. Finally, I was getting my revenge.

"I'm fine Per, just tired, 'kay?" I wanted to tell him what I did when he was away, I wanted to tell him what happened in my favorite tv show this evening, to tell him how wonderfully he smelled. Gosh, I know I tend to babble, but I never thought it would be so hard to actually stop.

"Okay." The reply was sad. I was satisfied.

* * *

I awoke to the smell of a good coffee and Perry rattling in the kitchen. When I finally dragged myself to the table, my mug and plate were waiting there for me. Perry did breakfast almost everyday and it was sweet and...well, this was the moment when I felt that my game couldn't continue any longer. If you want to boo again, just shut up! I love the man, remember?

Yet, I was able to drag the whole thing almost into the late afternoon, because it was Sunday and we were both free and staying at home.

"God, Harry why aren't you talking to me?" See? I won, he just couldn't take it anymore. It was very hard not to put on the victory smile which was crawling up my face.

"I _am_ talking to you. In fact, I'm talking to you right now." I hissed and enjoyed my triumph.

"Okay, so why you fail to _really _talk at all since yesterday?"

I didn't respond.

"You never keep quiet for more than ten minutes, fifteen is your record in fact. And it's been six hours since we got up and you used only four or five simple sentences. What's wrong?!" He looked at me sternly.

"Nothing, I just don't have anything to say." I wasn't going to give in. Not before hearing at least a tiny apology.

"Come on, you are the last person to be out of words, you are babbling and whining non-stop even if I yell at you to stop it--" Perry paused. He must have finally taken the clue.

I continued to stare at him quietly.

"What?" He had disbelief written all over his face. "So, you are upset about yesterday, right? That I didn't want to take you along?"

Perry looked proudly - being able to deduce me, but then his gaze softened. "It was fucking dangerous, I didn't want to risk your life, okay? I had to yell at you, idiot. You wouldn't have stayed here otherwise."

He shook his head slowly and sat down next to me. I could sense how desperately he waited for my answer.

"Maybe, but still you yell at me a lot, I don't know if I like it."

It must have hurt him somehow, because the next thing I knew was him hugging me briefly.

"You know I don't mean half of the things I tell you seriously, right?" He pulled away.

"You sound very convincing sometimes." I said carefully.

Perry sighed. "I'm sorry Harry, I'll try to be more obvious in the future, okay? Just always talk to me, because since I came home last night I was thinking that someone had replaced you for good."

I chuckled and he smiled in response. The heavy weight somehow disappeared from my chest.

"At least for future use I know what works on you!"

He slapped my cheek, but it felt more like a pat.

"You have to say it was clever from me! I mean, it took you almost all day to figure it out and--" Yeah, I was getting to my old self very quickly, but Perry cut me off.

"Harry! Shut up!"

I grinned.

"You like being yelled at, don't you?"

"And you love hearing me babble."

He sighed, but also smiled.

"Yes Harry, I do."

* * *

~Thanks for reading!


End file.
